Der schönste Tag im Leben
Der schönste Tag im Leben ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung - Meredith und Derek bereiten sich auf ihren Hochzeitstag vor - Izzie und Alex heiraten letztendlich anstatt Meredith & Derek - Schulbus baut einen Unfall --> schwerverletzte Abschlussschüler - Meredith erhält Solo-OP als Hochzeitsgeschenk Inhalt Die Episode dreht sich um Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und schließlich die Zeremonie selbst. thumb Izzie kümmert sich weiterhin um die zu regelnden Angelegenheiten für die Hochzeit, allerdings erscheint ihr Denny plötzlich wieder, was sie in Panik versetzt, da es daraufhin deutet, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Sie bittet Derek, sie erneut gründlich zu untersuchen, um mit Gewissheit zur Hochzeit gehen zu können. Sie finden nach intensivem Suchen einen Tumor, der inoperabel scheint. Als Meredith dies von Derek erfährt überlegen sie sich kurzerhand eine Änderung des Plans. So kommt Alex kurz vor Beginn der Zeremonie in Izzies Krankenzimmer, gekleidet in Dereks Bräutigamanzug. Es dauert einen Moment bis Izzie versteht, aber dann übergibt Meredith ihr deren Brautkleid und sagt, dass es nicht Meredith' sondern Izzies Kleid seid. So stehen plötzlich Alex und Izzie vor dem Altar und geben sich das Ja-Wort. Unterdessen war ein Bus voller Abschluss-Schüler in einen Unfall geraten und hatte viele Schwerverletzte erzeugt. Im Laufe der Episode stirbt ihnen einer nach dem anderen unter den Händen weg, da deren Verletzung doch schwerer sind, als zunächst vermutet. Am Ende hat lediglich ein Mädchen überlebt, dass einen Teil der Abschlussrede halten sollte. Um sie beruhigen wird ihr vor der OP vorgeschlagen, ihre Rede zu halten und alle hören gebannt zu und nehmen sich ihre Worte zu Herzen. Alex sogar so sehr, dass er diese Rede als Vorlage für sein Gelübde benutzt. Die Episode beginnt mit Izzie, wie sie von der Hochzeit erzählt, sodass sie die Episode aus dem OFF kommentiert und diese am Ende auch mit Izzies Erzählung endet. Musik *'First In Line' von Matthew Mayfield *'Another Likely Story '''von ''Au Revoir Simone *'Turn to Stone' von'' Ingrid Michaelson'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel What a Difference a Day Makes bezieht sich auf einen Song von'' Dinah Washington.'' Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber Trivia *Diese Folge ist die 100. Episode von Grey's Anatomy. Intro Izzie: Man weiß vorher nicht, ob es der schönste Tag im Leben wird. Die Tage von denen man es erwartet, entpuppen sich manchmal als nicht so schön. Sie sind nie so schön, wie man sie sich vorgestellt hat. Es sind die gewöhnlichen Tage. Meistens fängt so ein Tag ganz normal an und am Ende des Tages stellt man fest, es war der schönste Tag und heute war die Hochzeit. Sie war wunderschön, perfekt. Outro Izzie: Man weiß vorher nicht, ob es der schönste Tag im Leben wird, erst wenn es geschieht. Man erkennt den schönsten Tag des Lebens erst, wenn man mittendrin steckt. Während man sich etwas oder jemandem ganz hingibt, während einem das Herz gebrochen wird, während man seinem Seelenverwandten begegnet. Und dann erkennt man, dass die Zeit nicht reichen wird. Man merkt, man will ewig leben und das sind die schönsten Tage, die perfekten Tage, nicht wahr? Denny: Ich wette du warst ne wunderschöne Braut. Izzie: Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Zitate *Meredith: Nur ein normaler Tag. *Derek: Ein normaler Tag, 'n Arbeitstag. *Meredith: Nur ein normaler Tag, der mit einer Trauung endet in einer kirchlichen Kirche. *Derek: Wir haben nichts damit zu tun, wir sind nur Braut und Bräutigam. *Meredith: Heute Abend heiraten wir. *Derek: Heute Abend heiraten wir. *Cristina: Heute ist dein Tag! Das wird der schönste Tag deines Lebens! *Meredith: Lass das, Cristina: Ich will dieses Brautjungferngequatsche nicht hören, da kriegt man ja Angst. *Cristina: Wirklich? Gut. Warte, ist das die Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Muss ich dich betäuben? Dir 'ne Augenbraue abrasieren als Unterwerfungsübung? *Meredith: Nein, mir geht's gut. Heute wird nicht der schönste Tag meines Lebens, das ist Izzies Tag. Ich freu mich auf die Ehe, die Hochzeit ist nicht so wichtig. Sie ist zum Brautungeheuer mutiert! *Cristina: Brautungeheuer!! *Becca: Heute ist der Tag, an dem mein Leben beginnt. Heute werde ich ein Weltbürger. Heute werde ich erwachsen. Ab heute trage ich Verantwortung, nicht mehr nur für mich selbst oder meine Eltern oder meine Noten. Ab heute trage ich Verantwortung für die Welt, für die Zukunft, für alle Möglichkeiten, die das Leben zu bieten hat. Und damit fang ich heute an. Meine Aufgabe ist es, aktiv zu werden. Mit offenen Augen, bemüht und bereit. Wozu? Keine Ahnung, für alles. Für alles und jeden. Ich werde es mit dem Leben aufnehmen, und mit der Liebe. Ich stelle mich der Verantwortung und allen Möglichkeiten. Heute, meine lieben Freunde, beginnt unser Leben. Und ich für meinen Teil, kann es gar nicht erwarten. *Pfarrer: Liebe Anwesenden, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt und feiern die Eheschließung von Alexander Michael Karev und Isobel Katherine Stevens. Das ist ein heiliger Ritus, ein alter Ritus. Isobel und Alex bereiten sich also heute darauf vor, ihr Leben gemeinsam zu führen. Und ich hoffe, jeder der Anwesenden ist zu jeder Zeit bereit, sie bei ihrer Lebensplanung zu unterstützen. Mögen die beiden sich auch in Zukunft immer vertrauensvoll an Sie wenden dürfen. Wir alle sind heute hier, nicht nur um ihre gegenseitigen Eheversprechen zu bezeugen, sondern auch um den beiden unseren Segen zu erteilen. Das Paar wird jetzt die Eheversprechen abgeben. *Izzie: Oh, wir haben gar nichts vorbereitet. *Alex: Nein, Moment. Ich hab... Ich möchte etwas sagen. Heute ist der Tag, an dem mein Leben beginnt. Mein Leben lang war ich nur ich, einfach nur ein vorlautes Kind. Heute werde ich zum Mann. Heute werde ich ein Ehemann. Ab heute trage ich die Verantwortung nicht mehr nur für mich selbst. Ab heute trage ich Verantwortung für dich und für unsere Zukunft. Für alle Möglichkeiten, die unsere Ehe für uns bereithält. Izzie, egal was passiert, ich bin bereit für alles, was kommen mag. Ich werd's mit dem Leben aufnehmen und mit der Liebe. Ich stelle mich der Verantwortung und allen Möglichkeiten. Heute beginnt unser gemeinsames Leben, Izzie. Und ich kann es nicht erwarten. *Izzie: Ich liebe dich, Alex. (küsst ihn) *Pfarrer: Ahem, noch nicht. *Alex: Dann machen Sie schnell. *Pfarrer: Kraft des mir von Gott und dem Staate Washington verliehenen Amtes, erkläre ich Sie hiermit zu Mann und Frau. *Izzie: Jetzt? *Pfarrer: Jetzt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode